A Time For Witches
by Lilly Emerald
Summary: What could happen next after the defeat of John Blackwell?


I am beyond annoyed that the CW cancelled the Secret Circle, so just had to write this about what could have happened, hope you all like it. Nothing belongs to me, just having a bit of fun.

Pairing: Cassie/Adam

Jake/Faye

But these could change lol!

A time for witches

Chapter One: Always and Forever

Diana Meade watched with weary eyes as the shadows of the night passed by outside the car window. She wanted to tell Grant everything that had happened to her in the last 24 hours, she wanted to so badly. But she couldn't. He would hate her that was for sure. He would stop the car and abandon her in the middle of nowhere to fend for herself. It was her lot in life, to always be different, looking in from the outside and never belonging anywhere. And now she had no one. Who knew what had happened to her father, Charles. The last anyone had seen of him, he had jumped in the river filled with Demons. She was almost certain that he was dead. She had abandoned her friends when they needed her the most. Some people like Faye or Cassie would call her weak, but did they ever think about what she wanted? Not unless it helped them as well. This was why she had to pretend with Grant, because while he thought she was just a normal girl, he truly would do anything for her. But if she told the truth he would freak out and never trust her again. She would truly lose everything and he was all that she had left.

Most people would call her a terrible person for treating him this way, but did she really care what anyone thought anymore? Really, just how in the hell could she turn around and say to him, Grant...by the way, I'm a witch. That's right, a full blooded witch. I belong to a Secret Circle of witches and my whole family were witches, and we all just took part in a battle against evil and now I'm running away. She was running away, she freely admitted it, but she didn't give a damn anymore. Screw magic, screw being a leader and always the nice girl. She never got any rewards and magic always screwed everything up! So she didn't look at this as lying, she looked at this as a clean slate, a fresh start, whatever you wanted to call it, new beginning.

"Are you ok Di?" Grant asked with concern in his eyes.

A smile appeared on her face, a real smile this time and she told him "I will be." It didn't make any sense, her answer. And she could tell he didn't get it. But maybe she really would be ok.

...

"Here's to Solo magic," Melissa smiled at her best friend Faye Chamberlain, and they danced with abandon, care free and actually happy. The night was theirs to do with as they wished. Faye turned around in time with the music and made the window crash open with a wild laugh. There was a crash of thunder and a flash of bright lightening and a downpour of rain.

"Faye!" Melissa cried out in a sudden panic.

"Will you relax? I promise not to nearly kill anyone this time."

"See if you can make it stop," Melissa asked her suddenly.

"Don't be boring!"

"I'm not. I want to test something."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Storm and rain, fade away."

There was instant quiet outside.

"I knew it! We're more in control of our magic this time. It's not as wild. Possibly because we've spent so long working as a team, or learning about our powers we can control them better than last time."

"I like this more and more every second," Faye grinned and reached for the bottle of wine again, not noticing her mobile phone ringing on the bed where she had left it.

...

"Faye, damn it pick up!" Jake Armstrong wondered why he had even called Faye in the first place. He didn't know what was going on between them, wondered if he would ever really know. But he had hoped he could rely on her to help him when he had tried to help her. No, that was selfish of him. They all thought they had won, that it was over with Blackwell's death. Obviously that wasn't the case. Faye was probably just out having fun, he couldn't immediately hate her. Looking at the letter in his hand, he shook his head and dialled Cassie Blake's number. She answered on the third ring, just as he was about to hang up, and before she even had a chance to speak he was telling her about the threat from the other Balcoin Children and that they said it was far from over.

"Looks like we need another meeting then," Cassie said quietly.

"You know what they say," Jake said grimly. "No rest for the wicked."

"Right," she laughed bitterly. "But I thought the wicked was dust. We need to call Adam and let him know about this." Neither of them knew that that wouldn't be as easy as they thought.

...

Adam Conant was trying his best to fight the darkness that seemed to be rising from the crystal skull but it was nearly overpowering him. He felt his body begin to shake as temptation filled his mind, body and soul. "No, please no," he whispered. He didn't like feeling this way, used and abused and powerless. But he wasn't strong enough.

All he could see was darkness, the threat of sudden death so painful and horrible if he didn't take the power offered. Then there were the images of what he could accomplish with the skull's power. He could do whatever he wanted. It was more powerful than his witch magic, a lot stronger. "I don't want this!" He tried to shout it but his voice seemed to stop working, his throat felt sore. Cassie believed in him, the circle believed in him. Surely that was enough to get free of this? A thought came to him then, a thought that scared him because it could mean the death of one of the circle. But he had once had a bond with Cassie, even though he no longer remembered exactly what that felt like. He didn't remember being in love with her, even though everyone had told him a thousand times. But maybe that bond would help him now. Even if they didn't remember, it must still exist. What about the rest of the circle? Would one of them die?

Everything else John Blackwell had told them had been a lie. He had been evil. What if that hadn't been true at all? He needed Cassie, and suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore. He trusted that everything would be ok, because that's what she would tell him. He thought her name loud and clear, like a mental shout. "Cassie, help me!"

Then he just prayed it would work.

TBC


End file.
